The Legend of Zelda: Corrupt (Prologue)
by Elchikaah Haly
Summary: My second English fic! This one is a lot more serious than my first english fic, Link's story! I tried my best for this one! Now the summary: It's a crossover between one of my own RPG and Zelda. It begins with a woman who was lost in a forest. She soon m


_**Note from the author:** I know I suck in writting long english texts but some may know: I speak french. It's my second language and English is my third... Also, I do not own any of Nintendo characters. Only our favorite game artist Shigeru Miyamoto and his EAD team own them. I only own the characters you do not know in this story. It's a crossover of my own RPG story and Zelda. Plus in the prologue, there's no Zelda character. It will begin after. I dunno which genre to give for this story. More Drama, but also an adventure..._

The Legend of Zelda: Corrupt (prologue)

She was running through the deep forest, crying for her home and her family. She knew the woods is huge and cold. The vast trees and the dark ground slowed down her journey. She could hear the noise of the scary noctural animals. She decided to stop on a trunk and cry more. She was lost in that forest. She wanted a way out. 

She looked at the sky. That was the night and the moon was lighting high. She tried to smile while she watched it. "That moon may be my only light of hope..." she thought, because there were no star. 

She suddenly heard another noise. It looked like some soft steps on the dead leaves. She turned her head around, but no one was around. The air now became so cold. She was anxious. She stood up, took a big branch and pointed at the noise. "Who are you? Tell me! Where are you? Some kind of evil person?" she shouted while the tears were coming out from her light eyes. 

She felt something frozen that was touching the back of her right leg. She looked under her back to see a small child boy holding the leg. He seemed to be only five or six. The boy had wild short blond hairs and a dirt face, but he wasn't horrible, indeed he was beautiful. His clothes were teard and dusty. He had a very pale face. The scariest facts about him are the empty eyes of the child and he seemed to have no feeling. The woman droped her branch, hid behind the trunk, and began to shake like a baby. 

Then she was thinking more while looking at the child. "How does such a young boy wander alone in a forest like this?" she thought. The child was weakly smiling at her. "Are you lost, Mister?" he asked, softly and slowly. His voice was so cold. It gave the woman some gooseflesh. Trying to act bravely, she approached the boy who looked straight ahead without any reaction. "Maybe he is blind..." her mind said. She then lowered her head to the boy and spoke. 

"Hello kid! Who might you be?" The boy turn his head to the gentle voice, without raising his head. "Greeting, Mister, the boy answered with the same voice. I am Elchikaah Haly. 

-And I'm Maggy Takashia, nice to meet you, kid, but I'm no Mister. I'm a woman! 

-I see... Sorry, Miss Takashia... 

-Let me see, Elchikaah... Are you lost? And... are you blind too? 

-I am not lost, but indeed, I am blind. I heard your cry. I came to you. I will save you. I know the forest like my pocket. I just follow my ears. Listen to the trees, you will find your way home. Give me your hand, and follow me." 

What a mysterious child. Even if he looked really young, he seemed to be more mature than an adult. But Maggy thought only him can save her. Now she is less afraid of him, and she hold out her left hand towards him. Elchikaah took her hand and showed her way. Cold hand... He was walking through the forest, always holding Maggy's hand. More they walked, more the forest was dark. Maggy became worried. "Are you sure you're in the good way, kid?" she asked. But the boy didn't answer. 

Soon she saw another person who was waiting. Maggy was surprised to notice that the person really looked like the kid with her, but this time, the person was older and for sure, much more bigger, at least 6'3. Maybe he was 21 or 22. He is so beautiful... Maggy thought. The child released Maggy and went to hold the young man. "Papa..." said Elchikaah to the man. He also had that face and those empty eyes. Another blind... The man took the boy in his arms and caressed him. "Papa, said Elchikaah once again. This is Maggy Takashia. She wants a way to go home." The man put his son on the ground, then he came near the woman. He took Maggy's hand and kissed it. The kiss was cold... "Young lady, the young man said while releasing his head and her hand, we will help you, but first, let me introduce myself. I am Zeechy Haly, and I am the father of this kid." That Zeechy had the same empty voice. 

Strangely, a great sword appeared in Zeechy's hands. The man was weakly smiling, in the same way his son did. "We will help you to die..." he told Maggy, always with that voice. The woman was surprised. She began to cry again. She turned to the child. This one was holding a gigantic axe. "Yes, Elchikaah said. We will help you..." Desperate, Maggy took out her pocket knife and plunged it into the child's body. The knife got through the body... Maggy was in horror. 

"B..But.... You are... ghosts!" 

*****************************************

_Yeah, maybe my best english text so far, so please review! ^__^ Dun worry, Link and the rest will appear in the next chapter!_


End file.
